User talk:Plantsvszombiesfanatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Survivor of the Objects pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 03:06, February 18, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! So So Sorry I'm very sorry of trying to get Marshy Eliminated... I'm just mad IT Got Eliminated... I Just Raged... Alot... -JoeCling Your Profile Most of it was copying my profile, but that's fine I am not angry when people copy my stuff well sometimes I am but… now I'm not so yah, I love being famous. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 01:22, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Relationship Look Plantsvszombiesfanatic. It's nice that our friendship is actually balanced and stuff, but… you see we never had a one-sided relationship. We're just friends. But you can put me wherever you want after I list the amount of time we actually interacted. I participated in your hurt and heal, even though I firmly dislike crossovers. I allowed you to pick Peach and Coconut and also approved of your statement that Vanilla wasn't fairly eliminated. My only negative relationship with you is when Lizzy decided to make Marshy into the Top 10 just to make you his or her best friend or whatever reason. Makes me felt like the hurt and heal was unfair. So yeah, my point is that… you can only put me in the 'Friends List' if we're mostly in positive relationship, just to clarify. This is your good friend signing off KK ill make sure that wont happen!Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 04:17, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Plantsvszombiesfanatic, I'm not saying that we are not friends anymore. I'm just clarifying that : Maybe we should interact more to see how our relationship grows into true friendship or equitable absence. But now we are good friends I believe. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 04:38, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Anyways Plantsvszombiesfanatic, you don't need to get involved in this situation but thanks for begin responsible :) Anyways, I think Lizzy is sort of upset right now, I don't want to make him more upset and you shouldn't be yelling at him because what he did is to help you and make you feel better. The unfairness was… bad but not as bad, because sometimes people get unfair when they want to win. But Lizzy was unfair because he cared about you. We admins are never intentionally mad at another person just because they did something wrong, we're just giving a suggestion so that the next step you make would be correct. Thanks and this is your friend Young Little Unicorn (talk) 09:56, March 14, 2016 (UTC) signing off. Sorry Hey Lizzy here and I just wanna say I'm sorry for eliminating Marshmallow she won last season of hurt and heal and I dont wanna make you upset so I'm sorrry Like, it's not it really matters to me if she's here or not, like, I like her, but it's not like I'm crying everyday for her. I mean like, I liked Flower Match Crayon Candy Marshmallow Bow and Soap, but they all got eliminated, and I'm still fine. It's ok to try not to upset someone, but it's not ok to upset others just for one other person. Dude Who are you? You can read minds? That's also my idea of a spin off! But of course you can be the host, along with Cedricblocks. Wow, COIC is the MOST popular camp isn't it? It probably is lol Young Little Unicorn (talk) 00:06, April 12, 2016 (UTC) OMG! Like, but can I be like Cedricblocks did and have my own character AND be host. Cuz or else its unfair that she gets rose and birthday cake and i get none...jk hehe, but if I can that'd be fab. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 00:29, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Umm. Plantsvszombiesfanatic? Can you come back in chat? Hey I left a comment that you MUST read Elimination 4 and Episode 5 (I probably mistaken it as Episode 4). So read it pls. BTW, why do the contestants DIE almost every episode they appear in? Seriously, they need to live for once. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 01:20, April 14, 2016 (UTC) LOL I know right? You aren't rollback. Like I was just JKing with you. Even if you're not rollback here's what it does : # Clears vandalism or spam in pages # Able to revert edits (well basically that's what all users can do) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 01:35, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Oh. That makes more sense. Hmph! You're like, so mean! Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 01:40, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Um... Why do you hate being male? Illuminati is the best (talk) 14:37, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Like, since when did I say that? Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 18:22, April 16, 2016 (UTC) You said that to me...I'm not really interested... (talk) 21:28, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I said I hate the male characters on object shows most of the time. Not in life LOL Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 21:53, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Warning (sort of) it isn't one omg you like got a warning for being a stalking now feel bad for the rest your lives User:Phuocphuc46 (talk) That guy To be honest, I've searched for 5 mintues and I didn't find anything wrong. no profanity, (minor) spam.... The only thing I noticed is that he was, uh, yeah. That's the case you are trying to point out? He's trying to say that he said some...interesting stuff in chat.I'm not really interested... (talk) 00:26, April 21, 2016 (UTC) COIC You can make one RIGHT NOW! RIGHT HERE! On TOTAL DRAMA IS— wait not that, I meant to say 'CAMP OF ICE CREAM!' (Also you have the permission to make it a fanfic) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:08, April 27, 2016 (UTC) About The Amazing Race The time is there just for the fun of the challenge itself, not applying for the real storyline. Really, if you're just gonna decide the time like that, mind as well add "1 second passed" in everything. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:59, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :Uh, hello? Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 05:22, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Something about the chat I'm a boy, you called me a girl when you said that I was "rude". Illuminati is the best (talk) 17:37, May 9, 2016 (UTC) *sigh* Duh. That's OBVIOUS. I just say "girl/gurl". If u were like popular and all in your school, you'd like, use those phrases too. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 17:46, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Hmm… Lies You really did made it randomized huh? How about that time, when you just told me that you planned to eliminate yourself, that's randomized too right? I'm sorry your fan-fiction was great. I can't give you anymore information about quitting because I thought you'd be upset and you know offended so here's my reason : # The amazing race. Well, you're the host right? Why not be the host and not make yourself a contestant at the same time. That really makes people frown upon your fan-fiction that you're constantly cheating. # The challenges are not so interesting and it gets so confusing to find a challenge despite the fact that the challenge is well… not so interesting. If the challenge is not so interesting at least make a longer storyline. # Without those two above, I find it not as interesting, I'm sorry it's just quite hard to keep up with. Now you understand why I quit right? There's lots you need to improve and that improvement can change the way how others feel about your fan-fiction, I wish you good luck and everything. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 23:07, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Don't be discouraged We don't hate your camp slash fanfic, just try to improve it for the better. Anyways, you're still gonna edit right? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 23:10, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Chatzy Do you wanna go to the chatzy to me? Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:46, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Chat Moderator Tips This is not just chat mod tips, this is also tips which can help you in becoming an admin too. Because your recent behavior has set me off. Thanks a lot I really appreciate you putting actions into requests. Yay. # If something feels uncomfortable or something you feel like is annoying. Try to stop them with a more friendlier phrase like 'Would you mind if you tone down the (things that they did which annoyed you)? Thanks'. I've seen you said 'STOP ROLEPLAYING' several times in chat because Gamey was roleplaying, which will probably make Gamey felt upset. Stop that. # Try your best to not to be angry at others. Not only last morning, sometimes I also see that you're bold. I like that, but firstly, being bold is not necessary when people are just asking or giving advice to you. You constantly yell at them for it. Damn why. Why. WHY. Anyway, try not to be angry. That's the spirit of being a chat mod. # Also that's the two MAJOR things that you need to improve and by major I mean, LITERALLY. One more request, please don't curse about other OCs, like what you said about mine. I have said this several times that I'm not defending my character but rather just telling you to stop, because when you come across other OCs you don't like you needn't to curse about it. # You're not afraid of hurting anyone's feelings huh? Well that's sad. Because you know, Gamey is a person too and you just basically rejected him. You needn't to express your feelings ALL the time and freely. Remember I said Crayon was a bad person? I also said she was my favorite bad character to brighten you up. DAMN. IT. # I respect your bold and determined personality. But when we criticize your work, you always get angry. Heck. I regret everything. I just… *sigh* All of those things I said above. Was hoping you'd improve. This isn't a warning, but just a tip. So uhh… you're young and I respect that. But I know you can be better. "Remember you're smarter than others? Well, you're only dumber because of your actions" - A quote I found on the Internet. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:13, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Ironically, whatever you are doing is hurting two other people's feelings. If a chat mod or anyone with rights is doing something wrong, refrain to only point out what they did wrong and demote them if things get out of hand, instead of adding drama inbetween. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:18, May 12, 2016 (UTC) "Dumb" Bubble really is dumb? Well, in my opinion, she has average intelligence. But when you put it that way, the only times I see her as a dumb person is when she stated that 'Bubbles don't have brains' but she was aware of that, so I guess she isn't dumb at this point. Bubble also seemed to be thinking a lot on the test, probably meaning she find it hard, same in Episode 22. I really have no proof that she's intelligent but whatever. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 01:06, May 13, 2016 (UTC) DUDE! Join YLU's Object School! You don't need to force him to do it. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:47, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Well, hate to break it to ya, but I already joined. Duh! And who do you think you are, yelling at me to join object school? You Didn't Cheat You voting for Strawberry 30 or a 100 times is okay. It's just frowned upon is all. It isn't against the rules because I also said you can vote more than once and multiple choice didn't I? I also will check Baseball Cap's votes. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:27, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :I just realized the votes… the votes… it's just so much. Honestly, I have to say, judging by Strawberry's popularity in Eliminations 1, 2 and 3, I can tell that she isn't so popular but isn't so hated top (no offense, pls). In eliminations 4 and 5 her popularity increased! Well elimination 4 is okay because it's just dislikes. I honestly have to say Strawberry has had high ranks since Elimination 5 and yet Elimination 6. I can't tell how confused I am. I know that when your character is not so popular but increased in popularity, I can't believe HOW MUCH Strawberry has gone up the leaderboard and that's just INSANE! I think people really liked her at first and was proud of you but… when I realized it was just you voting multiple times. It's okay and not against the rules, but seriously tho if someone's cheating pls report it to me, don't vote multiple times to actually surpass that character. By the means of everything, that also means you're trying to get first place and you're trying to surpass others and you're trying to get higher in rank. I felt pity that you all won't have to vote twice or thrice on your fav characters in the 'Wikia Poll' but that's only why I kept Strawpoll. BFDI is the best was right honestly. I should make a multiple choice but has an IP Duplicate Checking next time to avoid anymore cheating. So what I'm trying to say is that (Swag Doritos) please try your best to not vote multiple times and try not to take it for granted. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:50, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :Well, still in Elimination 6, even before i voted a lot i had 60 votes already... but i know what you mean. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 00:21, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Duh I know you're inactive for eternity just-just tell me the reason you linked me there. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:25, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Well its not THAT obvious you know cuz you did absolutely nothing so... Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 23:27, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Shut up, I did do something. I send you a goodbye card to you in your computer for life. Because after all you are inactive for 100 years :P I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:29, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Active? You're active now? Well that's great, I'm just semi-active at the moment. When things get better for me, I'll be ready to get on track ;) Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 00:37, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I saw him active sometimes this month also. Gardevoir is cute and nice! (talk) 01:43, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Oh God My apprentice pls try ur best to not stalk me k So seems like you're active, well you're officially my apprentice. Come on my apprentice let's go and have some Phuocdonuts haha no Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 13:12, November 1, 2016 (UTC) I replied to you with this comment. I'm reposting it just so you can read it. Okay, first thing's first: Don't invite yourself into battles, you're only going make it bigger. Great job, you just stooped yourself into a lower level than I and you made yourself sound like a giant douche. You earned yourself a medal. Now stop or you'll make a fool out of yourself (again). Nobody cares if you're 11. This is the internet, nobody will ever listen to you. No matter how hard you try. Your existence means nothing to me. WeegeeEpics (talk) 21:19, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Love or Hate: Do I have a choice? I love you: Unlike most of these mongoloids on the wiki, you can actually make sense and you have the gonads to step into an argument and tell off everybody's dumb junk (as stupid as that plan is, though). It's been a long time since I've argued with an individual that I didn't feel like I was talking to a preschooler. '''I hate you: '''You are sticking up for the wrong guy (BrownFamily1108). My intent was not to piss him off. This is everyone's problem on the wiki: Everyone is saying I'm a bully because I told off some dumb user (JordanBaumann1211) who was vandalizing pages by adding unecessary categories and galleries (I also happened to vote for his favorite object in a Hurt and Heal. I didn't know at the time). Everybody is on HIS side because he has a lot of friends. We don't have to be friends, nor do we even have to care about each other, but I'll still give you a small margin of my respect. WeegeeEpics (talk) 21:44, February 26, 2017 (UTC) By the way... you know you could've just say it to me with no insults, i expected you to be a bit nicer AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 15:28, May 30, 2017 (UTC)AMA And I expected you to be a bit smarter, so there, we're even. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 16:12, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Im sorry... Im sorry about what has happened, can you forgive me som we will be friends again? Sure. It's not something I'll forget easily tbh cuz I got a warning for no reason (aka pointing out common sense) but I'm fine without arguments <3 Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 19:30, June 1, 2017 (UTC)